Nemo-The World Above
by MegaEvolutionPikachu1988
Summary: Little One-shots of Finding Nemo Please send in ideas Just as humans no fish


**What Love Means?**

**Me: NEMO!**

**Nemo: What?!**

**Me: Umm I was just saying what the story is about, hehe *scratches back of head***

**Nemo: Alright, no need to be shy!**

**Me: Umm, your the one who's supposed to be half-shy in this story**

**Nemo: Ha, I knew that *smiling a big grin***

**Me: *sweat drops***

**Dory: Hey**

**Marlin: Dory, *having Dory's attention* can you please not come in randomly at any time**

**Dory: Sorry**

**Marlin: Thank you**

**Me: Umm, you guys are in this story to, you know, and you guys are human.**

**Nemo: On with the story, he doesn't own us**

**Me: Read my Pikachu's**

"Nemo?"

"Nemo?"

"Where are you buddy?"

"You have to find me Dory, that's the main point of hide and seek!"

"Wait, what?"

"We're playing hide and seek Dory!"

"Oh"

Dory continued to look for the troublesome little boy, Nemo. Even at the age of 27, Dory had enough energy to play games with her son, Nemo. Dory was a bit short for her age, about 4'9, she was normally caught wearing blue and yellow, right now she had a blue over-alls over a short-sleeved shirt with black ankle-socks, her unusual blue hair was in a messy bun with a fringe going down both sides of her face partly covering her hot pink eyes.

"Come on Nemo, you're to good at this, just please show me where you were hiding!"

"I was hiding in the pantry"

"Damn it, why didn't I look there?!"

"Yeah, you walked right pass it" Nemo said while laughing. Nemo, the troublesome boy, 7 years old, tall for his age but tall like his father, about 4'3, he was currently wearing a white, black and orange striped jumper, black shorts and a pair of MVP converses. His orange hair was messed up, as usual, with his bright orange eyes not-so-covered by his orange fringe.

"You wanna go to the park while dad's not here still?"

"Sure" Dory said while similng already putting a pair of yellow cowboy boots.

~A few minutes later~

Nemo and Dory had now walked to the park and had all ready found some of his friends.

"Yo, Nemo how's life?!" Sheldon, wearing a golden-brown shirt with a black leather jacket, black track-pants and golden thorocrafts, his chestnut brown hair was tousled in face with his bright purple eyes ringing through his hair.

"It's fine, except my mom sucks at hide and seek" Nemo retorted

"Hey, she proberly doesn't suck, you're proberly just good at hiding, or seeking" Pearl, wearing a light purple frilled dress with white stockings and black mary-janes. Her blond hair was let down to her mid-back with her bangs slightly hiding her royal blue eyes, Nemo had to admit, she was quite beautiful, like always.

"Or she just sucks" Tad, he was wearing a yellow shirt-sleeved, black jeans, with white, black and purple osiris, his blond hair was done up in a mohawk with extra hair falling down his sides, one of his dark bue eyes could be seen through his right side fringe, he was a sort of rebel if you think about it.

"Umm, she's just here, you guys know that right?" Pearl asked

"Hey mum, how 'bout you push me on the swing?!" Nemo asked while smiling his toothy smile.

"Yeah, let's go"

~At the swings~

As Nemo was on the swing he spotted some couples holding hands, laughing and even stop to kiss once and a while, with this Nemo wanted to kow somthing from his mum, sure she should know what to say, right?

"Hey Mum"

"Yeah Nemo"

"What does love mean?"

"Well, it can mean a lot of things, such as when you love you pet a heap, or when you put a heart on a card on father's or mother's day or " Nemo just laughed at that one before Dory could even finish the last one.

"Or, when to people like each other very much and they want to get things further" Dory stopped there before continuning with

"Like you and Pearl" Dory laughed ass Nemo got really hot and blushed like crazy.

"Mum, it's not like that, okay" Nemo said trying reason with her, still blushing.

"Alright, well we better get going, your father's going to be home soon"

"Alright"

~At home~

"Dad, your back" Nemo laughed while jumping on his father.

"Alright, alright settle down there kiddo!" Marlin laughed while hugging his only child.

~Later~

Soon enough Nemo **finally **got into bed and soon drifted off, while Dory and Marlin was snuggling on the couch watching a random movie that was on.

"Hey Marlin, guess what little Nemo asked today!" Dory said while getting excited

"What's that?"

"He asked what love meant" Dory said getting even more excited.

"Is that true?" Marlin asked while laughing with his wife.

"Yeah and I told him that it like the relationship between him and pearl" Dory said

"I don't think it that serious"

"It is to me, I mean haven't you seen the way they look at each other, it's so cute"

"Dear, you think anything to do with Nemo is cute" Marlin laughed

They soon went to bed and tried to get some sleep before Dory had to add something to their excitement.

"Hey Marlin"

"Yes Dory" Marlin said while turning to look at her

"I'm pregant"

Marlin just layed there silent untill

"That's great" he shouted causing poor little Nemo to wake up and find out what's going on.

Marlin and Dory explained to Nemo what it was and his first reaction was jumping on the bed and feeling his mother's stomach.

**Me: Done**

**Marlin: I don't think the pregancy thing was needed**

**Me: Well it's added so deal with it!**

**Nemo: I'm a big brother, I'm a big brother! *happily dancing***

**Dory: Umm, is pregancy hard?**

**Me: I don't know, I haven't lived it! Bye**

**Nemo: Bye**

**Marlin: My**

**Dory: Pikachu's**

**Me: If you know why I made them play hid and seek then, you're awesome! *thumbs up, and grinnin' like a maniac***


End file.
